Journey to the Nightosphere
by EgglentinetheBreakfastPrincess
Summary: On hiatus. Help, anyone?
1. Where we left Finn off

Finn placed his hand on the knob, then jerked it back. Then placed it, then backed again. "Come on Finn," he said to himself, "why so hesitant?"

He knew why he was thinking twice. What if she wasn't there, or if she was there, will she even look at him in the eye? No, no she won't, she won't because you've been a horrible jerk Finn. Heroes were supposed to help people, not make them cry. They were supposed to listen, not turn their backs against them. That's why. But he couldn't just stand there like an idiot all day. He knew Marceline, if she was there, could smell him. She could even _hear_ him. So, better try it than waste the chance, right?

"Marceline...?" he whispered. As expected, no answer was heard.

"Marceline, look," he sighed heavily, "I was a total moron. I made it _look_ like it, but we're not together. At least, not anymore. I was telling her that I love her but I love you more. You mean like the sun to me. Not that I like the sun so much considering you die if exposed to sunlight... But I like you much... Argh! _Why do everything I do go wrong?_ Please, can we talk?"

Still no answer. Huh, maybe you did break her heart more than you thought.

"Mar-mar," he said and turned the knob. "I'm going in so we could settle things, right honey?"

He pushed the door wide open.

He froze then looked around. Wait, where is Marceline?

"Oh snap," he muttered. "Marceline! Where are you? ANSWER ME MARCELINE!"

He searched every room, every corner, even the ceiling, attic and under the dusty appliances. No Marceline, no clothes, no food in the refrigirator **(N/A: not that she **_**eats**_** food, she sucks the red out of them)** and no nothing. Perfect, she's gone. Nice move Finn. You did a very nice job in getting her outta there.

"Oh no," he muttered as he slumped down on the lumpy sofa. The unpleasant couch, however, was his least worries. He burried his head under his arms and swore so badly.

He stayed still for a few minutes, not even moving an inch. Then he stood up and walked to the door. Not noticing where he was going, he tripped over the trash bin and fell headfirst on the floor.

"OW!" he shouted. His scream was heard over all of Ooo. "Why does my life suck so bad?"

He brushed the dust out of his shirts which were a dark and sooty shade of blue now, then noticed a picture frame resting on his feet. He picked it up then turned it around.

It was a picture of him, Marceline and BMO (Jake was probably not included because of his fear of vampires) and it was slashed so terribly that he almost couldn't make his face out.

"What have I done...?"

He threw the bin harder than intended outside because of his range. After calming down, he stood up and pocketed the picture. Then he headed home.

Jake saw him enter the fort, depressed and head drooping sadly. He took pity on his brother, he never looked so hopeless.

"I tried to tell you Finn," he said while wrapping his ears around him before he collapsed and placing him gently on the bed, "that vampires are not trustworthy. You're just too stubborn like your older bro. Wait, doesn't that make me the subborn one too?"

He looked up to see Finn weakly smiling.

"Thanks Jake," Finn said, "thanks."

"Well, bro, you should've stuck with 13-year-old Bubblegum," Jake started, but was interrupted with a grunt. He cleared his throat then continued as if he didn't hear Finn, "you shouldn't've let that old geezer that's totally immature claim the throne and let her go. Ugh, I suck. She's too old for you anyway."

"By that old geezer that's totally immature you mean the psycho-path who was horrible in Math and didn't know the difference between three years and a million years-who doesn't know how to sentence people into dungeons-and who was her first 'experiment gone wrong'? It's the Earl, isn't it?" he asked then Jake nodded. "Well, I couldn't kill him brother."  
"So, what do you do now? Cry while hugging a lock of Marceline's hair? _I'm all vamped up inside..._" Jake sang with a high pitched voice then was again interrupted by Finn who threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up!" he shouted while giggling like an insanely banged-on-the-head guy.

"Okay, It's ON!"

They pillow fight for a whole hour then, laughing, Finn caught Jake in a headlock while shouting "I WON!" Jake, who never saw his brother smiling for weeks, grinned.

"Yeah, you won," he chuckled, "now will you get the plum off of me?"

Finn climbed back down then collapsed to his bed. "You gave me a heart attack! That was exhausting dude," he said breathlessly. The he glanced on the watch and bolted upright. _"DUDE!"_

"What?"

"We've been playing like irrational guys for an _hour_!" he shouted gravely as though someone died.

Jake then got up and scratched his head. "What? You lost me."

"Get me some milk!"

Jake, still puzzled by his sudden outburst, ran into the kitchen then came back with a jar filled with white and a sort-of pale yellow liquid.

"Now get me my sword, _FASTER_!"

After he got his precious sword, Finn started drawing a phil-face on the floor then chanting charms while splattering milk on it. Jake finally got what he was up to but was puzzled by another thing.

"Finn, what the _celery_ are you doing?" he asked quizzically.

"I'm bringing back my-_**WHAT THE CABBAGE**_?"

He saw that instead of the Nightosphere he expected, the portal remained like a wall.

"What happened?"

"Beats me."

"Why didn't this stupid thing... Now I don't know how... But Marceline, she-_**ARGH**_! Why does my life suck so _**BAD**_?" he stuttered.

"Whoa, calm down..." Jake said, trying to strangle Finn from jacking himself up. "First off, start telling me why you still want to be with that intriguing vampire lady that shattered your heart into pieces?"

"Because... She..." he stammered, uncertain of what to say, "she...she means a lot to me... Ugh Jake! I can't express it through words!"

"Then express it through a _SONG_!" Jake gleefully got his viola and woke BMO up to play some rhythmn. "Sing it brother!"

Finn was surely not in the mood for this, but perhaps his mood will improve once he got his feelings out. He grabbed the microphone and sang:

"_Oh Marceline_

_Why are you so mean?_

_You wouldn't give me a chance_

_to explain what I've been feeling_

_Oh Marceline_

_Don't you know that I'm in pain?_

_You've left me standing in the rain_

_and now you block the entrance?_

_That isn't fair Dude!_

_I thought you were my gal, dang!_

_You have to change your attitude_

_It really gives me a bang!_

_Oh Marceline,_

_Do you think I'm alright without you?_

_No, I'm not, you're wrong I'm right,_

_I'm just being true, that's all._

_Oh Marceline_

_How am I supposed to carry on?_

_No, I can't, just admit you're wrong._

"That is what I call "The expression song"." he finished with a lighter heart, like somehow quite a number of heavy emotions on his chest was removed by the magic of singing.

"Aaww," Jake commented, drying his eyes with a handkerchief. "that was very impressive!"

"Now back to business," Finn said with a much serious face and in a matter-of-fact tone, "how on earth will we go into the Nightosphere? For glob's sake-"

"Finn," Jake said solemly, "don't you see what you have here? It's a digger-dog who's ready to dig into action! Plus I thought Nightosphere was an underground place?"

"I'm not sure it will work, Jake," Finn said and sighed.


	2. How to get in?

"I don't think that would work Jake," Finn said sadly.

"Well, you won't give up, right?" Jake asked, grinning.

"No I won't!" his brother answered, jumping up. "Hey buddy,"

"Yeah?"

"What about Peebles? I mean, what if we ask her? She knew Marcey longer than anyone. Maybe she even showed her a secret passage way of some sort..." Finn said, flailing his arm around impatiently.

"Good thinking brother!" Jake said. "That means you REALLY love her! No man's gonna give up searching for his lost princess if he does trully love her!"

"I do, Jake."

* * *

"Hey Peebles...?" Finn called out the empty hall. It is unusual for a corridor to be empty inside the castle. There should be at least a Cinnamon Bun trying to do acrobatic tricks hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh hey Finn," a voice responded from one of the rooms nearby.

"Hey, so uhm..." he started, shuffling his feet, "uh...do you know uhm..."

"What?" she asked, laughing. She went out of the room. She was wearing a splendid red gown and her hair was tied in a bun.

"Hey Peebles," Jake interrupted, "we can't help but get curious as to how you and Marceline met, and why do you guys hate so much?"

Finn would've scolded Jake, but instead he nodded. What did happen? He wants to know, too.

"Well, you see..." she stuttered, blushing. "We kind of..."

"WHAT?" asked the brothers in unison.

"Look guys,

"_I want to tell you something_

_swear you won't tell anyone else  
_

_It's a secret I've been keeping_."

"Whoa Peebles," said Jake, amazed. "I had NO idea you could_ sing_."

"Thanks," she answered. "So, promise you guys won't say anything to anyone else?"

"Uhm, about that. Could we still say 'Hello' or 'What's up' or-"

"Yeah, yeah, funny," she rolled her eyes.

"Heh heh. Just kidding you. So tell me!" Finn said.

"We..." she said but they couldn't hear her.

"YOU _WHAT_?"

"We used to **date**! THERE, I said it. Happy?"

They gaped at her.

"REALLY?"

"Then you must be-"

"Yeah yeah."

"Uh, so about that...hey, do you know another entrance into the Nightosphere?" Finn asked, changing the subject because PB looked as though she was about to explode.

"Yeah, wait why?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of..." he sighed. "I kind of messed up and she thought I was dating FP and I was cheating on her..."

She facepalmed.

"Finn, she was perfect! Why did you let her go? It's better than letting that Flame Princess destroy the earth's core..."

"I know, I know."

"Well, what am I waiting for? In here," sh said, and let them into a room that looked creepy and abandoned. "No one uses this room any more, so me and my ex-girlfriend decided to create a shortcut so it would be easy for us to see each other."

"Oh..."

"In here," she repeated, pointing to an old rock.

"Whoa," Finn commented when she rolled it aside. It was the Nightosphere! WHOOO! He looked inside and leaped. He landed on a rock below. Jake followed.

"Finn, go get her! And remember, don't make the same mistake I did when we broke up." PB adviced.

"Yeah, wait. That reminds me-"

"Your welcome!" she interrupted, "Bye!"

She rolled the rock back into its proper position, then she was gone.

* * *

_**Marceline's point of view**_

Marceline lay on her bed, her head burried under the pillow. She sobbed. Her dad passed by her room and saw her.

"Oh honey," he said, sitting beside her and petting her head, "I told you. He's a good-for-nothing human, even if his political rap was great..."

She sniffed.

"Look honey, just think that I'm here for you no matter what. And maybe he wasn't the right person for you, that's probable. Destiny awaits at you front door. Maybe you and him weren't meant to be, but there is a guy coming soon that will be _perfect_ for my little monster."

"Phe mas mpherphect phomr me," she said, the pillow making her words a little ununderstandable, "amph I'm phnot mlittle amy mhor, I'm a thousanmd and eiphy years olmd!"

"I know," he said, stroking her hair gently, "but you're still my little girl."

"Jmust get out oph my room, dmamd, I meed to phe phrivate,"

"Okay," he said and went out of her room.

Once her father was gone, she removed the pillow. She was so angry that she tossed it aside. Her face was fuming with range.

"DAD'S _right,_" she said huffly, "he was just a good-for-nothing human! I was so stupid to fall in love with..with...him! Look at me, a vampire queen, known as the best dare-devil ever, but I've been tricked by a _seventeen-year old_ _boy_!"

In her anger, she threw her axe bass outside. Nearby, a jailkeeper was strutting down the path and he was hit by the said instrument.

"OW!"

She heard the shouting "OW, ow OUCH!" and quickly flew outside.

"Oops, sorry sir," she apologized and snatched her axe bass. Then, face pink, she went back into her room.

* * *

_**Finn's point of** **view**_

"Man, we need a plan," Finn said.

"What, a stake-out (is that how you spell it)? Shouldn't we just go walk into her room and apolo-"

"NO! I bet Mister Abadeer set up a bunch of security guards!" he said, whisper-shouting. "They'll catch us!"

"Okay."

"Follow my _plaaan_..."

* * *

_**Marceline's point of view again :b**_

She sat on her bed and strummed a few notes on her bass. They sounded good, so she continued strumming, singing a song to go with the beautiful melody. It was so peaceful that it cleared her mind for a while.

"_Dear Finn_

_I thought you were the one, I thought we were the lucky couple  
_

_The fore-told happy double  
_

_Who would go hand in hand down the lane  
_

_and watch the band...play their own solos  
_

_And request for doubles, which they happily agreed  
_

_And sang into a tune that made me plead  
_

_for more.  
_

_They cheerfully said  
_

_"Madam, how about you?  
_

_We see a very good player, yes we do."  
_

_I blush then grab a bass  
_

_you snatch a nearby guitar  
_

_and we sing like we're travelling far,  
_

_To the Ice Kingdom  
_

_battling the old noob 'coz of boredom..._"

* * *

_**Back to Finn's point of view (man, I can't stick with one point of view, right? xD)**_

"Dude, I don't see any guards!" Jake said.

"That's because they're hidden,"

"C'mon dude, he didn't hire guards, hidden or not!"

"Fine. I just thought it wouldn't be so easy."

He stepped out of the bush they were hiding behind, then suddenly, as if he was the one who triggered it, an alarm broke off.

"Uuhhh, Finn..." he said nervously as he saw guards approaching, "you were RIGHT! RUN!"

* * *

**So that's pretty much the whole chapter. Until the next one: BUMPS.**


End file.
